A Fateful path
by A Salty Squid
Summary: Kaze x Corrin fanfiction, lots of other ships here too. Corrin goes on a dangerous journey alone, or so she thinks. Her life is in danger once again, but this time, Hoshido and Nohr are joined forces with peace. Ryoma has noticed that she's gone missing, and starts to worry. Her disappearance leaves many scared. THERE ARE PROBABLY SPOILERS IN HERE!


* * *

Summary: Kaze x Corrin fanfiction, lots of other ships here too. Corrin goes on a dangerous journey alone, or so she thinks. Her life is in danger once again, but this time, Hoshido and Nohr are joined forces with peace. Ryoma has noticed that she's gone missing, and starts to worry. Her disappearance leaves many, in both Hoshido and Nohr scared. HINT: I THINK THERE'S SPOILERS, NOT SURE THOUGH.

Rated: T- for Teens

*Sighs* I hate to say it, but I'm back here. I know, thought I was dead or something, right? Well, writer's-block happened. I also hate this, but I want to say that "Zelda's life in Brawl is discontinued because, heck, like much happened. But I don't want to, so, it will be discontinued for the time being, until I get unstuck. But, for that reason, I made a new story, hope you guys all enjoy it! It's from Fire Emblem Fates, and in this story, NO ONE DIES BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND THE DEATHS. NO, I JUST CAN'T. I Can stand Garon's death though. Also, I kept some Japanese names and kept a few American names. I also don't even own Fire Emblem Game, so yay. (But Pokémon Conquest) Enjoy! ~ ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I give authority to everyone who owns these characters and everything and anything in here. (Expect, I'm pretty sure I own the plot, right?)

* * *

~Chapter 1~ Morning's song

 _Although Corrin had already been in trouble many countless times, this one was the worst. "Ryoma and Marx would know what to do…" Corrin said to herself. It was her against four scary and dangerous Faceless. She tried escaping the monsters by running, but she tripped and fell. The last thing she saw was the dark, pitch black._

"G-good morning, big sister Corrin!" Sakura said shyly.

Corrin yawned. "Yes, good morning. What's for breakfast?" Corrin asked rubbing her eyes.

"Food." Takumi said, joking for the most part.

"Other than the obvious." Ryoma said.

Hinoka took off Corrin's blanket, making her flinch from the sudden coldness. Then, she started to run, saying, "Last one to the Mess Hall is a…" The whole family already took off, racing and running.

Ryoma was the last one.

"Who am I, now?" Ryoma asked.

"A Lobster Lord." Corrin said, laughing.

Ryoma gave Corrin the death glare, which made Corrin stop giggling right away.

"I was kidding!" Corrin said, hiding in the corner.

Felicia came up, carrying a plate, which Flora was close behind in case her sister fell to catch the dish and to help her back up.

"Milady!" Jakob said smiling. "Do you need anything?" He said happily.

"I would like some food." Takumi ordered.

"I wasn't talking to you." Jakob had the coldest glare for all those who weren't Corrin.

"I demand you to give us _all_ food." Corrin ordered.

"Of course!" Jakob said smiling once more.

Elise came in running in, energetic and optimistic as always. "Corrin!" She said, embracing and hugging her sister.

"Good morning Elise, Marx, Camilla, and Leo!" Corrin spoke.

Camilla was hugging Leo to no end. Leo was blushing, but reading his book that was also a powerful tome. Elise was doing Sakura's hair, and Marx was talking to Ryoma about royal matters. Then they all sat down to eat breakfast.

After they ate, "Seconds!" is what most people in the Mess Hall said. Especially Effie, sitting beside Elise, like all retainers 's retainers, however, took up most of the seats considering how many she had. Corrin stopped to look at Kaze, who barely ate.

"Kaze?" Corrin asked with concern in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Milady." He answered.

He was the newest of the retainers, so Corrin figured that he was just adjusting to being around Corrin and following her. After all, not too long ago had she almost gave away their position by screaming his name.

After almost everyone was finished eating, Aqua came in.

"Did you sleep in? Setsuna asked. "If you did, then it's understandable. I did too….. I'm happy!"

Aqua responded, "No, I was just singing and remembering all of the troubles that we had."

The war had recently ended; the curse was lifted from those who spoke of Valla, the invisible kingdom. Now Aqua could sing all she wanted without any pain at all.

"Sing for us, please?" Corrin requested.

"Of course!" Aqua said, almost laughing remembering how Corrin did not like it when she sung.

"You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet, the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb…."

They were all in awe of her singing. Almost everyone's eyes were on Aqua, expect Kaze's eyes and a few others. Saizo noticed and said, "Is something amiss, brother?"

"To say the truth, yes. Something's been on my mind." He answered.

"What?" Saizo asked.

"I can't say, sorry brother." Kaze confessed, unsure.

"Alright if you say so." He said and then listened to Aqua's song.

"Beautiful!" Queen Mikoto said in praise.

All bowed once they saw her and her husband, King Sumeragi.

"You are all so kind for bowing! But please, if it's a bother, you may stop." She said.

Ryoma stood up and started to laugh a little. "Heh, Chipmunk Cheeks."

His father laughed too, remembering his wife and sweets. "Alright, who in my lovely large family would like to train with me?"

Kaze looked down, or away from the royal Hoshidan family. He also wanted a kind wife as his kind queen. He also knew who he would prefer, but he kept it a secret for now, even from his own brother.

Corrin stood up, with Ryoma. "I would like to go too!"

"Me three!" Hinoka said.

"Alright, I guess I'll go too." Takumi said.

"A-a staff… might help?" Sakura said.

"Alright! Come all of my lovely children!" The King said.

And thus, a dangerous quest began when they left the Hoshidan castle. At least, just for Corrin, as she once again took a different path then the others.


End file.
